


Never break, never bend (Friends understand)

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Because I can., Cute Kids, Daycare, F/M, Humanoid has a baby crush on Special because I said so, femke is in this too, parenting done right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: And with so many of their Players being turned into Kids by some dark spell- well, Mihael is really thankful for the Little Daycare that has been set up.Kid! Perkz, Nemesis, Selfmade, Special, Humanoid.





	Never break, never bend (Friends understand)

**Author's Note:**

> Had a fun time making this AU with my amazing Friends from NBS <3

She stems from SK, Mihael is pretty sure about that. She stems from SK, the little Lady with red hair and grey eyes, who inhibits one of the empty rooms of the LEC-building now.  
Well- the room used to be empty, already there for bigger events, probably, but with he situation they find themselves in now, the entire room has shifted into a.. sort of Daycare, Mihael would say.  
It‘s a makeshift Daycare to keep the kids in check while they, the Adults, are on stage and play, while they are at work and do whatever they need to do.  
The room is bright, now, when he enters it, and he can already hear the loud voices before he even fully opens the door; as soon as he opens it, Luka lets go of his hand, runs inside.  
„ Tim! Tim! Marcin!“ He chants, already running off, before he stops and turns around, with big eyes.  
Luka is.. so sweet with his five years now, in Rasmus‘ G2 jersey which they cut off at the end, making it into a shirt that fits a five-year-old; he‘s so sweet, and Mihael melts internally as the kid turns around and runs back towards him, arms extended. Of course, he lifts Luka up and he smiles when the child kisses his nose with shining eyes.  
„ See you then, Mama!“ He says, makes a motion to get back down, and Mihael complies, watching as Luka runs off again, into the room and towards the pillowfort that is stacked up in a corner of the room.  
Mihael smiles at the child who is so full of energy and who he loves so much; Femke approaches him, then, carrying the smallest of the children on her arm.  
„ Mihael“ she says with a smile, „Ah, I see Luka has already taken off?“ She asks then, with a smile, and he nods, a glance to the clock on the wall before he turns back to Femke.  
„ He‘s been giddy the entire day“ He answers, „So sorry if he makes you any trouble today, Marcin let him have a bit too much soda.“  
„ Ah, I‘ll get through it, surely. As long as the others are a bit more reserved today“ She says with a smile at the little Boy she carries, who wraps his arms around her, cuddling under her chin.  
That‘s Emil, only three years old now- Chres has a soft spot for the kid, that Mihael knows. And he‘s too sweet, isn‘t he, with his big eyes and the soft sounds he makes as he cuddles even closer to Femke, eyes already closing softly. Before too long, he‘ll be asleep, Mihael reckons.  
He‘d love to talk to Femke more, the girl who appeared from sheer nothing, and who does such a great job at taking care of the Kids. Mihael wonders is she has a reason to take care of them all, but he has no time to ask, and Femke has already drifted off, to say Hello to the next kid who walks into the room.  
„ Jus! Hello, Oskar.“ She says, and so Mihael says his Goodbyes and leaves to go back to the G2-room. The kids will be fine.

Marek is the oldest, and sometimes he wishes there was someone his age in this group- sure, there‘s Oskar, but Oskar only ever has eyes for Tim, only ever plays with him, even though Tim is only four years old, and Marek is seven already! But Oskar only ever has eyes for Tim, and that‘s unfair. Marek has been Oskars friend for longer.  
The only other person his age is Joran, who is also six years old, just like Oskar, but Joran is so boring.  
He‘s always focused on pleasing all the adults around him, he‘s even Femkes favourite- probably after Emil, Marek thinks- but Joran comes a close second, he thinks.  
Probably because he always puts away everything and never is loud, and maybe because he tries to look and act perfect; Marek thinks he‘s boring, but Joran is the closest companion he‘ll get between the other kids, so he might as well spend his time with him; after all, Joran is smart enough to understand the game Marek wants to play, and so he does.  
Marek is the oldest, so he always chooses what they do, what they play. Joran always, always says Yes- he gives up what he‘s been doing, most of the times, and when Marek had told that to Tore yesterday, Tore had asked him if he considered himself and Joran to be friends. Of course Marek does!  
So, why then, Tore had asked, why was it always Marek who was choosing how to spend their playtime?  
„ Joran“ He says, and the smaller One looks up. Marek is about to say more, invite him to play, if they have nothing better to do anyways, but Joran looks so hopeful, so Marek bites his lip and sits down instead, looking at the paper Joran is currently working on.  
„ What are you doing?“ He asks, instead, remembering Tores words.  
„ Oh, I‘m making a card! For Jessie!“ Joran says, and he rubs his eyes, scoots over so Marek can look; the card is bright blue with glitter and stickers all over it, „And I want to make one for Petter, too! And for Ray, and for Marc and-“ He starts, „Do you want to help me?“  
Marek hesitates, but he wants to make Tore proud, and he wants to be a good friend for Joran, so he nods. Joran smiles at him so brightly, and Marek helps him make a card for everyone of his friends. He makes one for Mama as well, and one for Papa, and then two cards for Kasper and Tore, so his brothers don‘t feel left out.  
At the end he has a nice stack of cards, Joran has a big smile on his face, and Mama ruffles through his hair when he gets picked up.  
„ That‘s a beautiful card“ Mama says, and Marek stands proudly as Mama shows the card to Papa, who lets Marek jump onto his back, carries him through the halls as they go.  
„ See you tomorrow, Joran!“ Marek calls when they pass Joran and his family and brothers, and Joran waves back. Mareks chest swells with pride when Tore nods at him with a face that says he‘s done everything right.

As much as Oskar likes Tim, he‘s also a huge crybaby whenever he gets tired. And Tim gets tired so quickly, even if they are in the middle of a game; they‘re the knights who have to rescue the Princess from the castle of evil Luka and Marcin, and they‘re almost through the fort made from pillows and the army of Plushies.  
„ Come on, Tim“ Oskar urges, but Tim yawns and rubs his eyes, „Come on, you can sleep afterwards!“ Oskar says, and Tim seems to agree at first, but then Luka throws a plushie at him, and Tims lips start to quiver.  
„ You made him cry!“ screams little Marcin, climbing out of the fort, and Luka climbs out after him, running to their friends.  
„ No, I didn‘t mean to!“ He says, eyes wide in panic, and as Tim starts to cry, big tears falling from his eyes and rolling over his cheeks, so does Marcin, rubbing his eyes and sobbing because Tim is sad and crying, and he feels bad for his friend.  
Oskar and Luka exchange looks, and then Luka sighs and tries to comfort Tim, apologizing over and over, pressing soft kisses onto Tims cheeks and his nose, because that normally cheer him up; meanwhile Oskar goes to fetch Femke, who is busy watching over Elias and Steven, who are already curled up on the pillows and blankets on the floor. Emil is also there, but he‘s already asleep, so Oskar has to be quiet when he tugs at Femkes dress.  
„ Oskar“ She says, „What is it?“  
„ Luka hit Tim with a plushie but he didn‘t do it on purpose!“ Oskar says, „And now Tim is crying but Luka has said Sorry! But Tim won‘t stop crying! Also Marcin is crying, too.“  
Femke sighs, but then she follows him nonetherless.  
Tim is still crying softly, cheeks red and eyes watery.  
„ I want Martin“ He whimpers when Femke comes towards him, extending her arms; Oskar can‘t help but feel a little bit jealous. Sure, Martin is cool and all grown up and whatever- but Tim always talks just about Mads and Martin, always just about them. He‘s not jealous!  
„ How about we take a nap?“ asks Femke, and at first Tim nods, but then his eyes fill with tears again, „What is it, Sweetheart?“ she asks.  
„ I forgot my Wolf“ Tim mumbles as tears start to fall down again; luckily, Tim can‘t differentiate between his and Lukas wolf, so he sighs happily as Luka hands his over, with a big smile to Femke.  
„ Come on now“ Femke says, ushering Tim away to the Blankets and Pillows; then, she turns to Marcin, who is also calm again, and send him off.  
„ You did a good job“ Femke says, then, to Oskar. Oskar- he looks up, and Femke smiles.  
„ You brought me here, and you didn‘t wake up the other Kids in doing so. And you ran right away to get help for your Friends.“ She says, „Jus will be very proud when I tell him.“ She says, and Oskar smiles.  
„ Now, off to sleep.“ Femke says, and this time Oskar complies without bickering like he normally does; he wants Femke to be able to tell Jus how good he‘s been today, so he wraps himself in the blanket next to Tim, and only blushes a bit when Tim kisses his nose like Martin always does for him, with a giggle and a „Goodnight Oskar!“.

When Mihael returns to pick Luka up, Femke makes him follow her to the corner with the blankets, and he smiles when he sees Luka curled up in a blanket, next to Elias and Oskar.  
Luka blinks up at him with tired eyes, and so Mihael makes quick process with him, lifts the boy up who just sighs contently and snuggles against Mihaels chest- he‘s so cute, Mihael melts again.  
„ Was he trouble today?“ He asks, and Femke shakes her head, smiles at him.  
„ An Angel! Also, maybe you should walk by Fnatic and get the other Wolf plushie... I think Tim has Lukas now.“ She says, and Mihael nods, watches then as Femke gets to get the door again, greeting the newcomers and chatting idly while Mihael gets Lukas shoes and jacket, child still on his arm and sleeping so sweetly.  
When Mihael leaves the building, ultimately, he sees Femke again.  
If he wondered why Femke would put up with the kids, and why she comes from SK explicitely, and why she seems to get through to Oskar the best- well, the smile Femke wears when SKs other AdCarry- the academy Adcarry, Keduii? Tim..  
The smile Femke has as Tim talks to her says it all; the kiss they share when Mihael looks a second time- well, that‘s just confirmation.


End file.
